Tales of Almia Castle
by Cele-chan1
Summary: The story of how Kate and Ice met. And the story of how Kate's mission to capture Ice backfires when the bluenette captures her! Kissing, teasing and Icecastleshipping galore!
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 1**

**Ice's POV**

I was staring at the damn barrier that was stopping me from getting to the blue gem. My idiot grunts couldn't find the two right blue beings.

_Man it's obvious that we need two Riolus! There're even two Riolu statues on the barrier but those idiots were too busy discussing how they don't have names to realize that!_

I felt like bashing my head against that damn blue barrier! I didn't of course, as that would ruin my cool, emotionless, gentlemanly image.

"Chipa! Pachi chipa!"

I turned round to see a small Pachirisu skidding towards me on the ice.

_What's a Pachirisu doing here? Heh it must be a ranger's partner…I wonder who they sent…_

I was interrupted from my thoughts by the little rodent smashing it self into my legs.

_*sweatdrop* There's a reason why there are no Pachirisus here, they can't move about well on slippery surfaces like ice. The ranger who brought it here must be a complete n00b!_

Hearing another skid and a few ragged breaths, I picked up the little electric pokemon and turned around to see a small girl dressed in a top ranger's uniform with two Riolu by her side.

"Chipa!" squeaked the little Pachirisu happily. I guessed it belonged to the little ranger cosplay girl standing in front of me. 

_There is no way that I believe that this weak looking n00b is even a ranger let alone a TOP ranger!_

"Um…"

I looked up and saw that she was staring at me curiously. "Who are you and why are you holding my partner?" she asked calmly.

"Oh…why my name is Ice. I see you've managed to find the two blue pokemon to break the barrier." I replied while staring at her as a gentleman should.

_I could use those Riolus so I'll need the girl as well…_

"They're called Riolus and you still have hold of my partner." She snarled irritably. I still kept my fake smile on as I walked towards her. She didn't look the least bit intimidated as I gave her the 'I'm undressing you with my eyes' look but she did turn scarlet.

"Haha well aren't you a cutie! But cute or not you shouldn't be in a dangerous place like this dressed like a ranger!" I laughed teasingly. If looks could kill, I would have dropped dead at the intense glare she sent me. I'd never admit this to anybody but _I _actually felt intimidated.

"I AM a ranger!" she hissed stepping forward menacingly. I might have moved back but her cheeks were turning scarlet again. That made me laugh…big mistake.

"Pachirisu discharge!" she commanded calmly. I quickly through the little vermin at her before it paralyzed me. Her look softened when the electric pokemon climbed onto her shoulder.

_Hold on…she was just worried about her partner…maybe she really is a ranger. Heh looks like the Union must be getting pretty desperate._

"Well I've told you my name why don't you tell me yours…" I smiled wrapping my arm around her waist and pulling her closer to me. I made sure she believed that I was understanding enough to forget her attempted attack.

"K-Kate…m-my name is Kate." She stuttered turning an even deeper shade of scarlet that I didn't even know existed.

_I knew that a little flirting would get an answer out of her. Heh girls really are all the same, its sooooo boring!_

"Ahem!"

I looked down to see a very annoyed (but still scarlet) Kate-n00b. I gave her a curious look and raised my eyebrow at her. Most girls would be back to blushing by now but instead Kate-n00b just sighed and pointed to my arm that was still wrapped comfortably around her waist.

"Ice, take it off!" shesighed.

I blinked wondering if she wanted me to go further.

_Well looks like little Kate-n00b isn't as innocent as I thought! Hmm she's pretty cute so there's no reason why I can't have a little fun on this godforsaken missio-_

"ICE. TAKE. IT. OFF. OR. I'LL. BREAK. IT. OFF!" Kate-n00b snarled pointing to my arm with every word she spat out at me.

"W-what?" I stuttered probably looking like a child and thanking Arceus that Lavana or Heath weren't here to see this. Kate-n00b's eye twitched and she painfully pried my arm off her warm slim waist. Even then I thought she looked attractive…hey so what if I like strong girls! Of course I didn't know it then since the strongest girl I knew art the time was Lavana and I did know I didn't like fake or shallow girls.

"Why are you here?" she asked calmly once we were 5 feet apart. I scowled on the inside at the little n00b but since _she_ had the Riolus I knew I couldn't break character.

"Oh well you see I'm here researching." I smiled.

"Research what?" Kate-n00b hissed.

"No need to be so mean Kate-n00b!" I scowled before realizing she had unintentionally got me to drop my "cool guy" character.

"k-Kate what?" Kate gasped doing a very accurate Magicarp impression.

"Kate-n00000b~ Are you deaf my little cosplay ranger?"

"I'm a TOP RANGER not a COSPLAYER!" she shouted angrily.

_Ow ow oww! Man this girl can shout but I won't let her beat my "cool guy" character!_

"Ah! Ok! Now can you please use the Riolus to get rid of that damn barrier?" I asked switching back into character.

"And just why would I do that?" Kate-n00b scowled.

_Man she looks pretty hot when she scowls…but little Kate-n00b also looks pretty cute when she blushes too…maybe I should tease her more often._

"Because it will help with my research an-"

"You honestly think that I believe that you're a research?" she said cocking her head to the side cutely.

_Damn she's smarter than I thought…Hold on maybe this is that little ranger brat Kincaid warned me to watch out for…There's dozens of rumours going around about how talented she is! I might just be in trouble but… I'm sure I can take her if I have to…hopefully in every sense of the phrase if I'm lucky *inner smirk* I mean its not my fault if she can't stop being so cute now is it…_

"Ah I'm guessing your that new top ranger I've heard so many good things about! I know I must seem pretty suspicious but why on earth would I come here if I wasn't a researcher?" I smiled noting the light blush and wide eyes when I said I'd heard good things about her. She obviously wasn't used to being praised or recognised. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.

"How do I know your not part of team dim Sun?" Kate-n00b frowned raising her eyebrow adorably.

"Do I look like I'm from team…er what was it….Dim Sun?"

"Um..er…I guess not…" she muttered, looking away. If Kate-n00b hadn't looked away she would have saw a very catlike smirk grace my face but luckily for me (and my reputation) she didn't.

**Ok this is an apology for not updating on passion perfume! I'M NOT QUITING PASSION PERFUME! I'VE JUST HAD WRITTERS BLOCK BUT SOON YOU'LL ALL BE GETTING AN EXTRA LONG CHAPTER AND A FEW MORE CHAPTERS OF TALES OF Almia CASTLE!**

**Thank you all 4 your patenice and a special thank you to Lynx of the Sand, xVantonagex and**


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 2**

"Ah I'm guessing your that new top ranger I've heard so many good things about! I know I must seem pretty suspicious but why on earth would I come here if I wasn't a researcher?" I smiled noting the light blush and wide eyes when I said I'd heard good things about her. She obviously wasn't used to being praised or recognised. Unfortunately, it didn't last very long.

"How do I know your not part of team dim Sun?" Kate-n00b frowned raising her eyebrow adorably.

"Do I look like I'm from team…er what was it….Dim Sun?"

"Um..er…I guess not…" she muttered, looking away. If Kate-n00b hadn't looked away she would have saw a very catlike smirk grace my face but luckily for me (and my reputation) she didn't.

"Alright then! Now that you know I'm not from Team Dim Sun can you please open the barrier and get the blue gem? If you do I promise to give you an ice-cream soda~" I smiled looking directly into her almost hypnotising blue eyes that suddenly made my heart skip a beat. Several moments passed before she looked away, much to my disappointment.

"No." Kate-n00b hissed after turning away from me.

_Hold on did she just say…no? How the hell could she say NO! I pulled out ALL the stops! I flirted, I pushed my nice guy character to the MAX and I even stopped myself from pushing her to the ground and making out with her till our faces turned as blue as my hair! Wait….WHY THE HELL AM I THINKING THAT! WHAT'S WRONG WITH M-_

"I'm not helping you!" she growled. Honestly I was extremely thankful that the little ranger had said that or else those damn hysterical thoughts would have made me go crazy but that still doesn't mean that I wasn't angry at her. I started counting to 10 in my head to calm down.

_For the love of Arceus! Why the hell won't this n00b give in!_

"Why?" I asked while trying to hide the venom in my voice. I wasn't used to being denied what I wanted. Kate-n00b's face turned to icy when she heard my question but her amazingly deep blue eyes looked like they could burn me up.

"I think your part of the Sinis Trio." She snarled "and your reaction just made me certain. I think you should work on that nice guy character if you want to fool me."

I felt vulnerable. Who could blame me? I had just been told my fake character, that had fooled hundreds of people including the top spies Kincaid hired to shy on the union, had been useless against a n00b ranger!

_Damn it! DAMN IT! DAMN IT! Kate-n00b…how do you know about my fake character? I should be focusing on getting information on how she knows about the Sinis trio but I'm too wound up to do that know! Tch looks like I'll just have to take those Riolus by force!_

"Well…looks like your smarter than I thought….but if you've heard about the Sinis trio and your telling the leader your not going to obey him…well…you must be even more stupid than I thought too." I smirked letting my eyes rake over her slim body while thinking of all the things I could do to it. Fear flashed in Kate-n00b's fiery eyes for a few moments. I smirked at that.

_Heh looks like Kate-n00b really is just a n00b! She's obviously not used to dealing with…um…people like me…its strange but…even though I know what I'm doing is wrong, I still don't feel evil. Maybe its because most of the people I know act more criminal than me…_

I didn't want to have another identity crisis so I focused my attention on my little n00b ranger.

"Heh I'm guessing you've only heard rumours about the Sinis trio…but now your up against their leader. My my you look kinda cute when you're scared…" I chuckled brushing my hair out of my eyes and stepping closer to her. "I mean that look of fear in those clear blue eyes makes you look just so…" I stepped forward again. "Just so…" another step forward. "Vulnerable…" I was only an inch away from her now. Her look of fear increased as I pulled her into my chest and tilted her chin up.

_Yes! She's completely frozen! Looks like I will be having a little fun on this godforsaken mission but I need to get some information from her first._

Looking down at my new toy, I saw that her cheeks had turned blood red making me smirk and lick my lips.

****

**OK here's the second chapter! I hope u like it ^^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 3**

"Heh I'm guessing you've only heard rumours about the Sinis trio…but now your up against their leader. My my you look kinda cute when you're scared…" I chuckled brushing my hair out of my eyes and stepping closer to her. "I mean that look of fear in those clear blue eyes makes you look just so…" I stepped forward again. "Just so…" another step forward. "Vulnerable…" I was only an inch away from her now. Her look of fear increased as I pulled her into my chest and tilted her chin up.

_Yes! She's completely frozen! Looks like I will be having a little fun on this godforsaken mission but I need to get some information from her first._

Looking down at my new toy, I saw that her cheeks had turned blood red making me smirk and lick my lips.

"So…Kate-n00b why don't you tell me what you've been told about the Sinis trio."

Luckily, Kate-n00b understood the position she was in so she quickly answered my question.

_Even her partner looks scared but I think the little rodent is just worried about what I can do to its master._

"I've only heard a few things from the older rangers so I don't know much…" Kate-n00b whispered.

"Just tell me what you've heard."

"Un ok. The Sinis trio are Dim Sun's strongest admins. It consists of two men and one women. Each admin has a particular pokemon type that they use. They are fire, lightning and…ice…" mumbled the little ranger trying to escape my gaze as her partner glared at me with venom.

"Chip chiiipa pach Pachi!" it squeaked.

"Pachi don't use that kind of language!" Kate-n00b exclaimed. The small Pachirisu squeaked indignantly. "I know he is one but you still can't use that language!" she hissed. I guessed the rodent was talking about yours truly which made me wonder how my new toy could understand what it was saying.

_Hold on the only people who can do that are __**extremely **__talented rangers! Wow this n00b must be pretty valuable…_

"Hmm…how long have you been a top ranger?" I asked in a husky voice. I had to try really hard to resist laughing when she turned scarlet AGAIN! However it took much more self-control when Kate-n00b looked up at me with burning angery eyes which made her look insanely hot!

_Man this girl is pushing me to the limit! I don't know how much longer I can last before I pin her to the floor and have my fun with her! Gah oh man those angry eyes are __**too**__ hot! Scew getting information I want her now! Right here right now!_

If Kate-n00b hadn't acted fast, I would have ripped off her uniform and done her against the icy floor but she did….pity.

"Let me go!" she shouted, kneeing me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain as Kate-n00b and her partner skidded backwards to a safe distance on the ice.

_Damn she got me while I was distracted!_

I was pissed off. There was no way I could have calmed down so I switched into my icy outer character.

"Well looks like your not so vulnerable after all ne Kate-n00b?" I smirked, getting out my minimo unit and calling a Fostlass.

"It's either top ranger Kate or ranger Kate to you!" she snarled with an excited grin on her lips.

"Heh looks like you're a glutton for punishment _top ranger_ Kate-n00b." I smirked with sarcasm dripping off every syllable of "top ranger". I expected her to blush or get angry again but instead a very catlike smirk (a lot like my own) graced _her_ lips.

"Hmm…well that is true~" she spoke softly playing with every syllable before slowly sliding her pink tongue over her mouth. My eyes were glued to her luscious ruby lips.

_Arceus she really isn't as innocent as I thought! Mmm boy does she have a looong tongue~ *drool* huh she's talking?_

"Buuut~" her right hand wandered up her hip. "The reason I'm excited is~" Kate-n00b's hand dragged it self across her flat stomach and up to her left sleeve. I had to resist biting my lip. . "Because I love a challenge!"

Suddenly a blue light lit up her sleeve.

"Capture on!" yelled Kate-n00b pulling up her sleeve to reveal a fine styler with a capture disc on power charge.

_Damn she used flirting as a distraction! This n00b is much smarted than I thought!_

**Chapter 3 is DONE! it might take me a little longer to upload the nxt chapter because I have work experience tomorrow…I'M TERRIFIED _**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 4**

"**Let me go!" she shouted, kneeing me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain as Kate-n00b and her partner skidded backwards to a safe distance on the ice.**

_**Damn she got me while I was distracted!**_

**I was pissed off. There was no way I could have calmed down so I switched into my icy outer character.**

"**Well looks like your not so vulnerable after all ne Kate-n00b?" I smirked, getting out my minimo unit and calling a Fostlass.**

"**It's either top ranger Kate or ranger Kate to you!" she snarled with an excited grin on her lips.**

"**Heh looks like you're a glutton for punishment **_**top ranger**_** Kate-n00b." I smirked with sarcasm dripping off every syllable of "top ranger". I expected her to blush or get angry again but instead a very catlike smirk (a lot like my own) graced **_**her**_** lips.**

"**Hmm…well that is true~" she spoke softly playing with every syllable before slowly sliding her pink tongue over her mouth. My eyes were glued to her luscious ruby lips.**

_**Arceus she really isn't as innocent as I thought! Mmm boy does she have a looong tongue~ *drool* huh she's talking?**_

"**Buuut~" her right hand wandered up her hip. "The reason I'm excited is~" Kate-n00b's hand dragged it self across her flat stomach and up to her left sleeve. I had to resist biting my lip. "Because I love a challenge!"**

**Suddenly a blue light lit up her sleeve.**

"**Capture on!" yelled Kate-n00b pulling up her sleeve to reveal a fine styler with a capture disc on power charge.**

_**Damn she used flirting as a distraction! This n00b is much smarted than I thought!**_

"Frostlass use ice shard!" I commanded coldly. The ice pokemon immediately sent out its attack with deadly precision but my little n00b was ready.

"Pachi send it straight back with bolt tackle! She shouted a wide, dazzling smile upon her elegant but still adorable face. The little Pachirisu looked just as fired up as its master as electricity surrounded its glowing form.

"Chipaaa!" it squeaked charging at my Pokemon's attack. With a blinding flash, the ice shards were shattered into a fine mist sparkling with the condensation that was trapped in the ice of the failed attack. It was so mesmerizing; I nearly forgot that Kate-n00b's partner was still charging towards my Frostlass.

"Use blizzard!" I yelled a split second before the Pachirisu paralyzed the ice type. Its faint squeak was off by the rush of the blizzard attack sending the electric pokemon back towards where its master _should_ have been standing.

"Pachi you ok!" yelled the ranger with the bitter, almost heartbreaking, sound of worry and fear marring her sugar sweet voice. A sense of victory- with a weaker, but still tangible, sense of guilt- washed over me until I realized that she was standing behind my puppet with her capture disc glowing. The rodent jumped up and shook the snow off its fur squeaking in response to its master's question. A smile from Kate-n00b alerted me to what was coming next. Blinding blue light circled around my soon to be former puppet before I could finish my order to attack her at close range. "Capture complete!" she beamed as I kicked my minimo as far away from me as possible. With an ear-shattering bang, it exploded into a choking cloud of poisonous concoction of foul chemicals that was now heading straight for Kate-n00b. "GAH!" she squeaked as the large deadly cloud, curtsey of my experimental minimo power up Isaac had installed, stole her tiny form from my line of vision.

_Jeeze that mushroom headed wimp said there was only a 0.2 in 100 chance of this happening!_

I looked over at the cloud mournfully.

_Daaamn…I wanted her…she seemed pretty interesting. Ugh I know it would have been fun to play with the little n00b but should it really ache this much to have her snatched away?_

"*cough* *cough* *cough*" spluttered a black figure coming out of the cloud and collapsing into the snow.

"Chipa!" squeaked the Pachirisu running over to the figure.

"*cough* P-Pach-Pachi *cough* calm down! I'm fine barely breathed in a mouthful!" exclaimed the soot covered figure before lying in the snow and rolling in it leaving a black mark to mare the simple but elegant beauty of the snow. My eyes widened when I saw who the (now soot-free) figure was.

"Katy…" I whispered with a smile before mentally slapping myself. "How are you alive?" I hissed, not sounding nearly as cold as I wanted to sound. She smirked at me and twirled a small red device between her fingers.

"This is the Micro Aqualung! One of Vantona and Nage's best works in my opinion!" giggled Kate-n00b cutely. "Now unless you want Pachi to zap you to kingdom come, I suggest you leave."

"Huh? Your not arresting me?" I asked wide eyed. Then Kate-n00b, looked me straight in the eye and told me something I could never seem to get out of my head.

"I can't actually seem to _want_ to arrest you. I don't know why but I think… I wanna fight you again. It's definitely the most fun I've had in a while." She smiled softly with a slight look of painful confusion burning in her eyes.

_It's probably hurting her. The fact that she's letting the leader of the Sinis Trio, a criminal, is obviously hurting and perplexing her. I feel confused myself but the one thing I'm sure of is…_

"We'll see each other again…" I whispered with a tiny smile.

"Well…why are you still here?" she smirked "Do you actually want to be zapped by Pachi?"

_In the mood she must be in now I wouldn't be surprised if she zapped me as a stress release!_

"Heh well I'll see you later Kate-n00b." I laughed before turning on my heel and walking out the door. Hearing a shattering sound, I looked back to see Kate-n00b break the barrier.

_Oh well I guess I'll just have to leave it up to Heath and Lavana to stop the union getting all 3 gems._

I didn't know why but I knew she would get the blue gem no matter what I did or how strong the pokemon guarding the gem was.

"*sigh* well I failed my mission but I guess it wasn't a total loss…After all, I got myself a new toy…heh I can wait to see you again _**my**_ little Kate-n00b." I whispered to myself with a smirk on my face and excitement mixed with anticipation blazing in my eyes.

**ok that's the first arc done ^^ this started as Ice's flashback that was supposed to be in the second(which was then the only) arc but it just had a mind of its own and I couldn't stop writing ^^''**


	5. Chapter 5

Okay I know that I should be working on passion perfume but I've got MAJOR writers block so I'm just gonna put this up to give myself a bit of a rest and then I'll go back to working on my main fic^^

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON RANGER**

_ITALICS = thoughts of the person who's POV it is. _

~~~~~~~~~~# ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~# ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 5**

**Kate's POV**

The cold from the icy floor seeped into my legs as I fell to my aching knees in exhaustion. My body was covered in scrapes and fresh cuts from my opponent's final attack.

_Man who knew having shards of ice rip through your flesh could hurt so much!...stupid question…_

"Kate are you alright!" asked Sven before helping me sit up and prop my back against the wall. His navy eyes were gazing at me with such concern that I almost forgot that my tanned friend was one of the Union's biggest flirts/playboys/PERVERTS. Of course my mind was soon refreshed when he decided to start grouping my butt! His mission was to go to Almia Castle and capture the Sinis Trio leader Ice but since I was the only one who had actually defeated the three admins, I had to go along and capture Ice's pokemon. Fortunately that is exactly what I had done and now Ice was now trying to recover from his minimo blowing up in his face and smashing him into the wall. Unfortunately, I was now completely exhausted and close to fainting thanks to Ice's precise and deadly attack strategy.

"Sven can you please stop grouping my butt and go capture Ice!" I hissed while turning bright red. I'd be lying if I said I didn't think Sven was attractive.

"Awwww~ but that's no fun Kate~" he whined while smirking at me. I instantly turned scarlet making Sven laugh. "Heheh you're too cute!"

"Ungg…my back…tch" moaned Ice as he finally recovered. Sven quickly stopped flirting and stood up.

"Don't worry Kate I'll take care of him. You did great so just rest for now." Sven smiled while looking every bit the Top Ranger. I couldn't help but smile back and nod. Just before Sven get up I saw Ice glaring at Sven with a strange look in his eye.

_If I didn't know any better I'd say_ _he looked jealous! No…that can't be it…i-it can't be, there's nothing he could be jealous about…is there?_

Pushing those thoughts aside, I watched as Sven ran up to cuff Ice. However just before he grabbed hold of the blue haired admin, Ice clicked his heels together and an ice skating blade popped out of each of his boots.

_Random…_

Then without giving Sven a chance to react, Ice swiftly skated out of his grasp. A small smile made its way onto my face but disappeared quickly when Ice saw it and smirked back at me. Grunting, Sven skidded to a halt and tried again to grab Ice. Again he just skidded out of the way! A poorly hidden giggle escaped my lips much to Ice's delight if the huge grin on his face was anything to go by. This happened four more times! After the second time, Ice had started to laugh and had also decided to show off by making more complex dodges and spins.

_Wow Ice is so amazing! I wish I could skate like that…NO NO NO BAD KATE YOU'RE A TOP RANGER NOT A CRIMINAL'S FANGIRL!_

"Hey stop spinning and fight you coward!" yelled Sven seething with rage. Ice just laughed and twirled out of his grasp making the dark haired ranger fall flat on his face. I was desperately trying not to laugh and thankfully I _just_ managed to contain the sound of my laugher but the huge wobbling grin on my face and the fact that I was shaking violently showed Ice that I wanted to burst into hysterics. His laugher filled eyes suddenly became half-lidded and hungry as he stared at me up and down smirking perverted at me and licking his lips as he did so. I suddenly felt like a bunery about to be eaten by a Howndoom.

"U-um Sven…do you need a little help?" I asked timidly as Ice's gaze was starting to make me feel very strange. Sven smiled at me and shook his head.

"Heh don't worry Kate I won't lose to this ballerina. I mean c'mon I bet he's gay! Just look at him! He probably spends more time on his hair than the female operators do! Hahahaha!" laughed Sven shooting me a look that was screaming at me to go along with what he was doing.

_Great…just great…he's gotten desperate enough to resort to baiting Ice and he wants me to go along with it!_

"Heheh now that you mention it I've always thought that he was a little…you know…gay pfft Heheh!" I giggled cutely while feeling guilty for lying to Ice's face. Even though he was a criminal I didn't like lying to him although I didn't know why at the time.

_I doubt Ice will react to a pathetic tactic like this *sigh*_

My theory was soon proven wrong when I saw how pissed off Ice looked. But his look soon changed from one of anger to one of smugness. In a heartbeat he glided passed Sven and suddenly picked me up. Before I realised what was happening, the bluenett had trapped me so that my back was pressed against the wall and so that my front and my hands were crushed against his chest.

"I-Ice w-what ung!" I squeaked just as Ice crushed his cool lips against mine.

**Cliffy! Okay plz tell me what u think ^^ and once again I promise to power through my writers block the best to my abilities and hopefully get the next chapter up soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay here's the 2****nd**** chapter I haven't posted the 1****st**** one yet as I am still away from home so I don't know what ur reactions were/will be. Fingers crossed that they'll be good ^^**

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 6**

"Heheh now that you mention it I've always thought that he was a little…you know…gay pfft Heheh!" I giggled cutely while feeling guilty for lying to Ice's face. Even though he was a criminal I didn't like lying to him although I didn't know why at the time.

_I doubt Ice will react to a pathetic tactic like this *sigh*_

My theory was soon proven wrong when I saw how pissed off Ice looked. But his look soon changed from one of anger to one of smugness. In a heartbeat he glided passed Sven and suddenly picked me up. Before I realised what was happening, the bluenett had trapped me so that my back was pressed against the wall and so that my front and my hands were crushed against his chest.

"I-Ice w-what ung!" I squeaked just as Ice crushed his cool lips against mine. A fog descended over my mind as I felt him suck on my bottom lip just before moving his head to the side to suck on my top lip as well. My breath hitched as Ice began licking in between my lips. His tongue seemed to be teasing me into opening my mouth but I refused by trying to move away. Ice opened his usually calm eyes irritably. They softened for a moment as he saw the fear in my own eyes but they soon filled with amusement and he moved his mouth from my lips to my ear.

"Kate-n00b…just a warning…you're going to let me in one way or another…" whispered the Sinis Trio leader huskily before licking the shell of my ear quickly. I gasped and felt even more blood rush to my cheeks. A small smile made its way on to Ice's face as he once again crushed our mouths together. This time he was much more vicious but also much more passionate. The pleasure was intense.

"Ungg I-Ice…" I moaned feeling him smirk against my trembling lips. Ice's hand moved to cup my chin and push my head up so he'd have better access to my now open mouth. With a groan, Ice forced his tongue into my mouth and started grinding his hips against mine. My eyes couldn't stay open any longer and I stopped resisting the blue haired admin's kiss. My tongue ran across his passionately leaving _him_ to moan instead of me.

_Wait…what the hell am I doing?_

With a startled gasp I found the strength to push away Ice. Unfortunately my knees buckled the second Ice was away from me, leaving me to fall to the ground in shock unable to snap my self out of my daze. It was then that I remembered all the injuries I had gained from the battle.

_Not good! If I don't get to a warm place and treat my injuries soon, I'm gonna pass out!_

"Mmmm~ god Kate-n00b I wasn't expecting you to taste that good! I guess I know why that imbecile over there seemed so infatuated with you …of course I doubt he ever had the _pleasure_ of kissing you Katy…" he moaned while licking his lips as I started to shake half in shock at what had happened and half in pain from my wounds.

"Kate!" yelled Sven as Ice grabbed hold of the scruff of my neck and pulled me back up as my legs dangled beneath me like those belonging to a broken doll. Suddenly a strong arm swept under the back of my knees lifting me up while another wrapped around my shoulders. I felt so cold and weak that the warmth of the man's chest was far to tempting for my instincts to resist. Before I knew what I was doing, I had nuzzled into the man's coat.

"Aww how cute…looks like my attacks did more damage than I thought…" laughed Ice softly, A.K.A the guy who was holding me bridal style. "You still think I'm gay then ranger? I'm positive I'm straight because I loved the taste of little Kate-n00b's lips…and I'm pretty sure she enjoyed the taste of _my_ lips as well…"

Sven looked livid. I doubt that I've ever seen him that angry before.

"Y-you bastard…"hissed Sven shaking with white hot rage. He rushed forward to grab me so he could punch the out of Ice but froze as the admin pulled a knife from his sleeve. I shivered when Ice slid the blunt slide of the blade over my neck.

"Heh…Now unless you do what I say, I might just have to slit Kate-n00b's pretty little neck." He smirked just before running his cool tongue up from my collar bone to the bottom of my chin sending me into a daze. Suddenly I felt him pull my pair of handcuffs from my belt and attach them to my ankles.

"Cuffs, now!" commanded Ice motioning to Sven's cuffs. Scowling Sven handed them over.

"Kate…Don't worry I'll find a way to save you…I promise…" he whispered gently, before giving Ice the handcuffs.

**K I hope u liked it plz remember to review o**


	7. Chapter 7

**Not much to say really I've had bits and pieces of this fic written down for months**

**I DO NOT OWN POKEMON RANGER**

_ITALICS = thoughts of the person who's POV it is. _

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 7**

"Heh…Now unless you do what I say, I might just have to slit Kate-n00b's pretty little neck." Ice smirked, just before running his cool tongue up from my collar bone to the bottom of my chin sending me into a daze. Suddenly I felt him pull my pair of handcuffs from my belt and attach them to my ankles.

"Cuffs, now!" commanded Ice motioning to Sven's cuffs. Scowling Sven handed them over.

"Kate…Don't worry I'll find a way to save you…I promise…" he whispered gently, before giving Ice the handcuffs.

"Ahh!" I yelped as my arms were roughly pulled behind my back and my wrists cuffed together.

"Follow me and I won't hesitate to kill her." Ice hissed. I tried to hide my fear and give Sven a reassuring smile but all I got out of it was my lucky green hair ties that I bought just before becoming a Top Ranger being painfully pulled out of my hair by Ice making me hiss.

The sound of one of them clicking as it hit the floor made my heart sink. I knew they were just normal hair ties but I'd worn them on all my toughest missions and they just held so many memories so losing one of them made me want to cry.

_He's being so cruel whenever I try to reassure Sven…but why?_

"Kate!" yelled Sven, looking like he wanted nothing more than to kill Ice but the anger on his face quickly faded into guilt and heartache. It probably hurt Sven to see me in pain more than it hurt me actually being in pain. He always was loyal to his co-workers and, like most of the union staff, he considered us all a family.

"Your name was Sven wasn't it?" asked Ice boredly. Sven just nodded weakly. "Well Sven I hope you remember the look of pain on Kate-n00b's angelic little face because this will be the last time you will ever see her again. Goodbye." He smirked before setting off a smoke bomb and rushing deeper into the castle. Ice was moving incredibly fast but I still tried to remember the way. Well…until Ice skidded to a halt and pushed a tile in the wall because as soon as he did, another wall shot up and sealed off the hall we'd just went through. I felt the tears I'd been holding in start to spill over.

_No! I won't let him see me cry!_

Just as Ice looked down to see my reaction, I started to squirm and wriggle as hard as I could.

"W-woah! Hey calm down! I swear I'll slit your thought!" yelled my kidnapper but I just ignored him and continued to wriggle even harder despite how much my bruised body was screaming at me to stop. Luckily Ice realized that I wasn't going to stop until he put me down. "Damn why the hell won't you stay still?" he hissed before spotting a room and running into it.

"O-KAAAY! You stay there!" yelled Ice tossing on the king sized bed that was on _THE. OTHER. SIDE. OF. THE. ROOM!_

"Oww!" I cried as my as my already battered body hit the bed. It was then that the tears that I'd been trying to hide finally spilled over. I'd never felt so weak, not even Operation Brighton had worn me out as much as this fight did and that simple fact made me feel sick to my stomach. Shame, anger and guilt fought for dominance in my heart as I thought to the kiss that had been forced upon me. I was ashamed of myself for letting Ice even get a _chance_ to do that to me. I was angry that he had dared kiss me in the first place. Finally I felt guilty because I knew I had enjoyed every moment even though I had been scared and also because I had kissed back even if it was only for a second.

_I can't believe Ice can make me feel so weak and confused…this is definitely the hardest he's fought against me_ _before. Why now?_

I was pulled out of my thoughts by Ice bouncing onto the bed so that we were barely inches away from each other. I didn't need to turn over to see that Ice was smirking at me so I started shuffling as far away from him as I could.

"Oh no you don't!" laughed Ice wrapping one of his muscular arms under my waist just before wrapping his other arm over my waist. Before I could wriggle out of his grasp, the bluenett had pulled me rather roughly into his _very_ muscular chest. Without thinking, I started calling out for Sven.

"Sven! Sven help! Don't worry about the knife just come and help me!" I screamed, terrified of what my enemy (who despite everything seemed to be a good person) was going to do to me. The kiss/make out session had made me wonder what kind of person Ice really was.

**OK TODAY I FINALLY FOUND MY NOTEBOOK! I write down the story in my red notebook(that I filled ages ago) and then I type it up but for the past god knows how long it has been missing the same goes for my 2 passion perfume ones one of which shares its space with Almia castle to so gomen and thx 4 ur patience **chizditto I hope this make u happy ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 8**

"**Oh no you don't!" laughed Ice wrapping one of his muscular arms under my waist just before wrapping his other arm over my waist. Before I could wriggle out of his grasp, the bluenett had pulled me rather roughly into his **_**very**_** muscular chest. Without thinking, I started calling out for Sven.**

"**Sven! Sven help! Don't worry about the knife just come and help me!" I screamed, terrified of what my enemy (who despite everything seemed to be a good person) was going to do to me. The kiss/make out session had made me wonder what kind of person Ice really was. **

I could only glance up at Ice -as I couldn't let him see me crying- but I still could see that he was scowling.

"Heh you really don't get it do you…that muscle bound idiot isn't going to save you…no one is…" he snarled bitterly grabbing hold of my chin and forcing it up so that I was looking directly into his eyes. Of course this meant that he could see the tears that were dripping down my face. Ice looked pretty shocked when he saw the tears so I quickly rolled out of his grasp and to the edge of the bed. It was then that I felt my body start to shake.

_No! It's already enough that he's seen my tears; he can't hear me sobbing as well!_

"K-kate-n00b?" Ice whispered, sliding across the bed. "Y-you ok? Um Kate-n00b? Katy t-talk to me…"

_Ice sounds so worried…Why is he being nice!_

I heard a sigh and then before I could realize what was happening, Ice had pulled me back into his chest. But this time he was gently stroking my hair.

**Ice's POV**

_Damn I've really hurt her. Gah I went to far this time!_

"I…um…are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked quietly while still stroking her silky chestnut hair. Feeling her shaking, I knew how stupid my question sounded.

_God Ice, how stupid can you be? I'm the one who attacked her in the first place not to mention the whole making out session I forced her into…not that I regret making out with her…god she tasted good! But I guess I do regret scaring her even if she did end up enjoying it. Damn it…I never regret my actions so why now?_

Truthfully, I couldn't get the sound of Kate moaning my name out of my head but I still felt guilty as I also couldn't get that look of fear in her eyes out of my head either! I felt like screaming and just letting all of my conflicting feelings out but that would mean I'd be giving into my emotions- something I never did unless Kate managed to lure me out of character without me realizing it.

_AHHHHHRRR WHY DOES SHE DO THIS TO ME?_

"L-let me go…" whispered the small voice of ranger Kate-n00b. She looked so tired. It was then that I realized how fragile she really was.

_Thinking back to when we first met, I really did treat her like child and Heath and Lavana probably did the same…well minus the flirting…I hope! The grunts must have acted as if Kate-n00b was just an easy target. I wonder…how long did it take her to earn the respect of those other rangers when even now most of those ranger school brats look the same age or older than her._

I couldn't believe I'd never thought about what a hard worker she must have been to have gotten that far. Carefully I tilted up her chin so I could see her face again.

"H-hey!" she yelped as I moved closer to her before freezing when I saw the look of pain, anger and shame etched into her clear blue eyes.

_She shouldn't have to feel that way! Hold on why the hell do I care about the little brat! We're enemies! I commit a crime, she tries to catch me, we fight, my minimo blows up and I escape!_

"Why do you affect me so much Kate-n00b?" I muttered. Glancing back at the source of my confusion, I saw that she was staring at me with poorly hidden curiosity shining in her eyes.

_Crap! I said that last bit out loud!_

**Kate's POV**

_What did he just say?_

I stared up at my captor wide eyed and saw panic flash in his eyes if only for a second. I was starting to calm down and think at this point so I was more like my usual self then the whimpering cry baby I had seemed to have become.

"Ice could you stop acting like I'm not here, its getting _very_ annoying." I ordered wearily. He looked up at me curiously before stroking a few stay locks of hair out of my eyes.

_W-what's he doing?_

I blushed a little when I saw how intense his seemingly endless eyes were.

"What are you thinking?" I asked softly before I could stop myself. Blinking Ice snapped back to reality.

"Huh what do you mean Kate-n00b?"

With a sigh I answered.

"I wanna find out if the guy who kidnapped me is a nut job or not. I thought you were _kinda _sane before hand but since you keep zoning out, I'm not quite sure." I replied in a monotone voice letting him know how thoroughly bored I was being handcuffed.

"Heh nice to see you getting your feisty spirit back!" smiled Ice warmly.

_W-wow he looks really handsome when he smiles like that. I wish he wouldn't bottle up his emotions so much. H-hold on when did I start caring about what he does? This can't be happening, he's my enemy! HE KISSED ME, THREATENED ME THEN KIDDNAPPED ME! WHY THE HELL DO I CARE ABOUT HIM! I MEAN C'MON the kiss, the knife, the kidnapping the kiss, the knife, the kidnapping the kiss, the knife, the kidnapping the kiss, the kn-_

"Kate-N0000B!" shouted Ice shaking me out of my hysterical thoughts.

"Oww my ears! Why'd you do that!" I screamed back at him. He looked at me blankly.

"Well I just wanted to know if the person who I kidnapped is a nut job or not. I mean I thought you were _kinda _sane before I kidnapped you but now I'm not quite sure." He said imitating me perfectly except with even more sarcasm. Now it was my turn to smile. "I called you five times before shouting you know! What were you thinking about anyway?"

"I…um err…w-well." I mumbled blushing. Sighing, Ice placed his finger on the corner of my mouth and motioned zipping them up.

"Hold still and I'll fix this." Ice said softly but with the same confidence he always seemed to have before taking a handkerchief out of his pocket. Then he used it to gently dry my tear stained cheeks. "There, now that's better. Tears…really don't suit you Katy." He whispered gently as though he was I going to shatter if he raised his voice.

_Why is he being so kind to me…and why is he calling me Katy instead of Kate-n00b? I'm not sure but I think I like it, it sounds…warm._

I made a split second decision and decided to ask him about it.

"I-Ice?" I asked softly. He looked up and stared at me with bright eyes showing that he was giving me his full attention. Ever since I first met him he always looked at me directly, he never wavered about anything. " W-why did you start calling me Katy instead of Kate-n00b?" Ice looked surprised.

**YAAAAYZ! A QUICK UPDATE FOR ONCE XD now that I've finally got my notebooks back I'll hopefully be able to bring this story back from the dead! **

**p.s. I have a special request. In case you haven't (by some miracle) seen any of my errors like grammer or spelling I make a lot of them. So I was wondering if someone would read my new chapters b4 I put them up on fanfiction. I'll e-mail the chapter to you and all you'll have to do is highlight any errors and send it bk. Unfortunately I can't pay any1 but u do get to read the chapter early and I'll write up any request u have no questions asked. 1****st**** come 1****st**** serve **


	9. Chapter 9

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 9**

"**I-Ice?" I asked softly. He looked up and stared at me with bright eyes showing that he was giving me his full attention. Ever since I first met him he always looked at me directly, he never wavered about anything. " W-why did you start calling me Katy instead of Kate-n00b?" Ice looked surprised.**

**Ice POV**

"I…um…well I can't believe you noticed that…" I mumbled looking away.

"Ice?" whispered Kate while staring at me with those adorable blue eyes.

_She really is cute…no not cute, beautiful… Wait what the hell am I thinking! She's a ranger! We're enemies and there's nothing at all I like about her! She so naive, annoying, gullible, trusting, sweet, brave, smart, cool, passionate, loving, kind and so hot every time I see her I want t- OH MY GOD I'M IN LOVE WITH Kate-N00B!_

That moment was when I finally understood why I had felt so confused and conflicted, someone had finally found their way into my heart…and I _loathed_ how corny and cliché my realisation was. I started thinking about when we first met, the lust I felt despite how young she seemed at that time.

_I guess I know why it seemed to hurt so much when I thought she'd been killed in that blast from my minimo. I wonder…I know I liked her back then as a challenge but I guess those feelings grew.._

"IIIIcceee are you gonna answer meeee~ or nooot~?" sang Kate-n00b irritably.

_This is my chance to confess! Hold on what if she doesn't love me back? The real question is why she__** would**__ love me. She seems to care about me but I've done so many horrible things to her and her friends plus that Sven guy seemed pretty interested in her he'd probably be a better match for her than me. He's a flirt though so I doubt Kate-n00b would like him more than a friend. That other ranger Keith went to ranger school with her and is really close to her so he'll know more about Kate-n00b than I do. Not to mention Heath said that she seemed terrified when he took the knuckled head and that she looked so happy when he freed the guy. Hell I even remember Isaac droning on about her when I was getting him to trust me! Arceus she has way too many potential love interests to be in love with m-_

"ICE!" screamed Kate-n00b angrily.

"Oww Jeeze, chill Katy! You scream like a Loudred!" I shouted back, glaring at the girl I had just realized I was in love with. The hurt laced with worry in her eyes sent a pang of guilt into my chest like a bullet.

_Arceus I love her I shouldn't be shouting at her!_

I wanted to apologise for shouting and say something romantic to make her cheeks turn that cute shade of red I could never get enough of…but I didn't.

"Don't look at me like that! Arceus why didn't I just fuck you the first time we met it would have saved me from all this guilt! Gah cheer up already! I can't hurt you without hurting myself so just be patient and you'll be back with your boyfriend Sven or Keith or Isaac or whoever the hell got to you before I even realized I wante-ah..er." I shouted kicking myself for telling her some of my inner most secrets.

_Crap! Crap! CRAP! I can't believe I said I wanted to fuck her!_

"Ice…" spoke Kate-n00b in a deadly calm voice as she slowly knelt up. Anyone who'd ever had the misfortune of seeing her get as angry as this would realizes what was going to happen next. "YOU PERVERTED BAKA! I-I JUST CANT BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY WANTED TO D-DO _THAT _TO ME OF ALL THINGS! And don't you dare just assume things about me! Sven isn't my boyfriend, neither is Keith or Isaac and what do you mean you can't hurt me without hurting yourself! You didn't have any trouble back there when you wouldn't even reassure Sven without ripping out my lucky green hair ties or yanking my arms out of my sockets!" she screamed, her voice dropping to a hoarse and shaky whisper after mentioning how I'd hurt her.

_Jeeze she sounds like she's going to cry again…man I hate myself!_

Looking down at Kate-n00b, I saw unshed tears sparkling in her eyes and a green hair tie caught in her vanilla scented hair.

"Katy…apart from today when have I ever caused you any pain that you couldn't handle or that hasn't made you stronger?" I asked gently, easily prying the green hair tie out of her locks of silk.

**Kate's POV**

I looked up at him as he untangled something caught in my hair. Embarrassment flowed through me and up to my now burning cheeks but I ignored it and thought back to what he said.

_I-I guess he never really hurt like this before. Even during Operation Brighton he didn't physically harm me himself even though he had plenty of opportunities especially since he kept pulling me close to him before we fought as a challenge but…ever since I met him these strange feelings started torturing me! What are they? T-they c-can't be…L-L-LO-LOVE CAN THEY?_

My mind started reeling and I felt warm salty droplets of water fused with my raw emotions dripping down my cheeks. A small pathetic whimper escaped my throat.

"Katy…" whispered Ice wrapping me tighter in his arms making me blush at how close we were.

_I-I think I can hear his heart beating…_

I pressed my ear to his chest to make sure.

"Doku doku dokudokudokuDOKUDOKUDOKU!" (I have life signs surgical unit on my ds. It's a Japanese game and doku is supposed to be the sound of a heart. It's also in manga/anime. Just a note for anyone who didn't know ^^)

I couldn't believe how fast the bluenett's heart was beating but despite its speed, it still soothed me and with a sigh I relaxed into his arms. Hearing a faint gasp, I looked up to see Ice staring at me almost lovingly with a tiny pale blush growing on his even paler cheeks.

_W-wow he looks so…wow…_

"Kate-n00b?" he whispered while keeping me captive with his light blue eyes that seemed as endless as the sky it self. "What's wrong? You don't need to be scared…I promise I won't hurt you and there's no way in hell I'll let anyone else so please don't cry…" Ice exclaimed grabbing hold of my shoulders and moving his face closer to mine so our noses just brushed each other. "I'm sorry I hurt you…I don't know why I did but I do know I feel terrible! Heh I sound so pathetic…. I don't blame you for hating me after every thing I've done but please…don't hate me even more."

"Ice…I don't hate you." I murmured trying to escape his piercing stare. I glanced back to him to see his eyes wide with shock throwing me completely off guard.

"You don't? You really don't? Hate me?" Ice whispered letting go of my shoulders and staring at me wide eyed not even bothering to mask his emotions. Happiness, guilt, joy, shame, relief and…love? They were all flashing through his usually guarded eyes so fast that I wasn't sure how he was feeling. With a deep breath I tried to rub away my tears but then remembered that I was still handcuffed making more tears flow down my face in anger and humiliation. A cool and clasped my face and smooth fingertips gently started wiping the tears from my soaked skin.

"Katy are your injuries hurting you?" Ice whispered softly.

"N-no…well a bit I guess but its nothing I can't handle. I feel better now I've rested a bit." I mumbled embarrassed.

"Then why are you crying? I'm not going to hurt you or let anything else hurt you so why?" Ice shouted almost desperately. After a small pause he groaned and rolled onto his throwing a hand to cover his face. "I'm sorry I don't mean to shout. Its just that you keep making me lose my cool! I'm always in controls of my actions and I NEVER regret them! Never. Until I met you. You make me break character constantly! I can't use a minimo without feeling guilty because I know you hate them and now whenever I see you smiling or even just talking with another guy I get so jealous and angry at not just the guy but myself too!" groaned the usually calm bluenett anger trickling into his velvety voice.

_Oh my Arceus. W-what do_es he mean?

I-Ice I don't understand…" I whispered burying my face in the crisp white sheets of the king-sized bed as boiling hot tears smouldered behind my closed eyelids. A few moments passed before I heard the frozen bed springs groan as Ice sat up and a few deep breaths as though he was preparing himself for something. Finally after a few more moments of silence he spoke.

"Kate!" Ice stated with authority and a sort of nervous confidence.

_Since when does he call me Kate?_

"Kate I-I…"

I shifted awkwardly and sat on the back of my thighs so I was kneeling with my wrists still cuffed uncomfortably behind my back.

"Ice what is it?" I asked softly tilting my head to the side curiously.

I desperately wanted to find out.

_I guess... I don't like seeing him unhappy... *sigh* I can't keep denying it to myself! I care about him much more than I should!_

"Kate I-I LO-"

"BOOM!" chunks of plaster flew through the air as the wall behind us exploded splitting the beautiful (and probably antique) ivory headboard of the bed in two and sending it into opposite sides of the room. Unfortunately, the larger of the two pieces flew straight towards me and as both my arms and ankles were still cuffed I could neither block or dodge. In short I was screwed...

The blood curdling smack of flesh and bone smashing against a hard snow White slab of rock paired with the sickening thud of a body cracking against the floor rang through out the icy room.

"ungg...Katy are you alright?" asked Ice looking very worried as I on his chest with his arms wrapped protectively me. He had jumped in the way the second he heard the bomb and as a result the ivory headboard had hit him not me.

"Me! What about you!" I yelled anger, guilt and concern flashing in my eyes. Ice just muzzled into my neck chuckling making me furious.

"Don't just laugh! What if it had hit your head! You could have been killed!" I screamed making him clutch his ears in agony.

"You're handcuffed, there was no way you could have protected yourself." he stated coolly with a gentlemanly smile on his choirboy face that made me heart skip a beat. "and besides I still haven't finished what I was telling you..."

"KATE!" yelled two people in ranger uniforms. Stepping through the smoke and out of the debris were Sven and Keith. Both looked shocked to see me lying on top of Ice's muscular chest.

**!PLEASE READ THIS!**

**OK if any1 has saw my profile u will that that I am on hiatus but I decided will still I try to get the end of passion perfume sorted out and get TAC typed up. This is a temporary good bye present. I love u guys the whole reason I started sharing my work on fanfiction was too try and create the happiness that I feel when I get an alert telling me a new chapter of a fic is out for any one who decides to read. i know this sounds SUPER corny but its what I firmly believe in and it's the only thing I'm completely sure about. Thank u guys I promise I won't ever give up on my fics and I hope u guys won't give up on my :'-) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Omg its been too long since I updated! Technically im still on HIATUS for a lil longer but I wanted to give all my readers a surprise chappie and give out virtual chibi iceXkate cakes to my loyal reviews who have constantly supported, nagged and occasionally threatened me to get the chapters up ^^ **

**MielConLeche (also my fav DA artist)**

**Summerssvenseas (so glad some1 commented just b4 I updated)**

**contestshippingPrincess**

**x-Vatonage-x (one of my fav icecastleshippers)**

**SouldMadiden24**

**DarkPetal16**

**Lynx of the Sand (probably one of the most original pkm fanfiction writers on the site)**

**chizditto**

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 10**

The blood curdling smack of flesh and bone smashing against a hard snow White slab of rock paired with the sickening thud of a body cracking against the floor rang through out the icy room.

"ungg...Katy are you alright?" asked Ice looking very worried as I on his chest with his arms wrapped protectively me. He had jumped in the way the second he heard the bomb and as a result the ivory headboard had hit him not me.

"Me! What about you!" I yelled anger, guilt and concern flashing in my eyes. Ice just nuzzled into my neck chuckling making me furious.

"Don't just laugh! What if it had hit your head! You could have been killed!" I screamed making him clutch his ears in agony.

"You're handcuffed, there was no way you could have protected yourself." he stated coolly with a gentlemanly smile on his choirboy face that made me heart skip a beat. "and besides I still haven't finished what I was telling you..."

"KATE!" yelled two people in ranger uniforms. Stepping through the smoke and out of the debris were Sven and Keith. Both looked shocked to see me lying on top of Ice's muscular chest.

"Ice!" snarled Keith with murder in his eyes. "LET KATE GO!" A growl vibrated in Ice's chest sending shivers down my spine.

"Get lost rangers!" Ice hissed maliciously.

"Heh you think we're just going to leave Kate here with a scumbag like you!" shouted Sven angrily with his Luxray growling with blood lust in his eyes aimed squarely at the handsome bluenette. Suddenly a Raltz appeared on Keith's shoulder and teleported him so he could pull me away from Ice before I could be threatened however the Dim Sun admin just grasped me tighter using Keith to pull himself up so I was sandwiched in between to the two of them. My face quickly turned scarlet as I realised what position I was in.

_Oh god I can feel Keith's six-pack on my stomach and my head's squashed into Ice's pecs! Aii why do they have to be so hot!_

"Grrr let her go!" growled the spiky haired ranger, the flames of his usual determination turning to a White hot burn of hate directed at Ice.

"Why should I?" smirked Ice smugly putting on his stuck up facade making me roll my eyes. "Kate-N00b is my gues-"

"YOU KIDNAPPED HER YOU BASTARD!" shouted Sven eyes blazing. The ice type user's grip tightened on me as I suddenly started to shake.

(((I-I don't...I don't want Ice to get arrested b-but...that was the whole point of coming here. Ugh damn why do I feel so confused?)))

"Kate..." murmured Keith brushing his hand against my cheek softly. His touch was comforting and warm but didn't last long thanks to Ice squeezing me possessively. I winced in pain as my injuries started to sting.

"Ngg..." I whimpered quietly; too bad the two jealous (but very hot) males had the hearing of zubats.

"You're hurting her let go!" hissed Keith pressing my front into his chest. Feeling cool skin fill the spaces between my fingers which were still behind my back, I turned to see Ice staring at me with shame burning away in his cool endless sky blue eyes.

_Ice please don't look so guilty it's making my heart hurt!_

Ice took a deep breath and stared Keith directly into his eyes looking as though he had made an important resolution.

"Let me talk to Kate alone." said Ice with calm confidence lacing his voice. Keith looked intimidated for a second before snapping out of it and letting his darker angrier side take over.

"What do you have to say everything you've done!" Keith spat angrily grabbing my scratched face and forcing it so Ice could see every Mark right down to my sore lips. "You kissed MY Kate! You threatened to slit her throat! You kidnapped her and did Arceus knows what!"

_H-His Kate?_

"What do you mean _your_ Kate?" hissed Ice.

"Yeah what _do_ you mean?" I whispered to my red haired best friend.

"It doesn't matter I'll tell you later!" he growled glaring at Ice; Sven stood watching the pair like a hawk ready for any trick that anyone or thing could pull.

"Ugh you're so annoying but I'm not going to let a n00b ranger like you take away this chance!" yelled Ice making us all (ironically) freeze.

_What does he mean? Is it about what he said earlier about wanting to talk to me?_

"Kate! I'm only going to say this once so listen up!" commanded Ice with a minuscule shred of fear in his liquid sky eyes. "I lo-UGH!" Ice was interrupted by Keith punching him in the face.

"Keith why did you do that?" I screamed as the spiky haired top ranger dragged me into chest. Keith looked shocked at my question so did Sven and even Ice looked vaguely stunned.

"He was...I um. The hell with it! Kate I love you!" shouted Keith twisting his arms around my waist and hips.

"W-what?" I asked dumbstruck tilting my head to the side and blinking. With a smile he tipped my chin up and gently pressed his warm spicy lips against my bruised frostbitten ones.

_W-waaaait...WHAT!_

"Keith..." I whimpered trying to pull away. Keith just pulled me closer and used my startled gasp as an invitation to snake his hot Tongue into my mouth to force me into a passionate kiss. "Ung Keith!" I exclaimed angrily and fearfully. Unfortunately I was muffles by his tongue and lips so it came out as a mew of pleasure. I felt nothing but frustration, confusion and...guilt.

My cheeks were red and my heart was pounding but it didn't feel the same as Ice's kiss.

_The emotions aren't right! His skin isn't the right shade! His lips aren't silky enough. He doesn't have the right hair colour or the right scent! Keith isn't him! He isn't Ice! W-wait what!_

"I see...so that's how it is..." Ice hissed with anger and hatred staining his calm smooth tones but there were still tiny trickles of regret and pain that he was hiding so well from my fellow rangers seemed to fling themselves like arrows into me. Finally Keith pulled away to let me breath. The cool fingers that were laced with mine pulled away as Ice let me go and stepped back letting a veil of soft blue hair fall over his eyes.

"See! MY Kate! I'm not a coward so I don't keep my feelings hidden long enough for another guy to confess!" smirked Keith triumphantly as Sven came over to pat him on the back.

"Geeez Keith I always wanted to hear squirt moan like that!" he laughed jokingly but I was to transfixed by Ice to register his misguided comment. He was glaring daggers of hate and pure rage into Keith.

_I-I don't think I've ever seen Ice so angry!...it's scary!_

"K-Keith let go!" I mumbled blushing bright making Keith smirk.

"I don't wanna." he pouted childishly.

"Keith..." I said in my most dangerous warning tone. Instantly Keith let me go and I fell to my knees. The freezing snow was almost soothing as the cold seeped up through my body to my head clearing my mind.

_Ok whats happened so far? Ice made out with me, he threatened me with a knife, kidnapped me, comforted me, broke him cool guy character, he protected me when the wall blew up and was about to tell me something important but then Keith kissed me...oh and I definitely care about Ice a LOT...hmm..._

"WHAT THE HELL?" I screamed making everyone jump back.

"Kate-n00b are you alright?" asked Ice in a concerned whisper putting his anger to the side for the moment. I sighed and nodded gently closing my weary eyes.

"Hey why the hell do YOU care if Kate is ok?" hissed Sven.

"He's probably acting! This guy doesn't give a damn about anyone but himself. Plus he hates Kate!" snarled Keith almost smugly. I blinked a couple times and opened my eyes as a cold ache poured into my chest.

_Ice said that he doesn't hate me but...he constantly acts. Maybe he was acting this whole time._

My face filled with a resigned sadness as the ache got sharper and spread. Ice saw this and practically read my thoughts; the nervous confidence was back in his eyes.

"Don't assume you know me!" yelled Sven glaring at Sven and Keith. He pulled two keys out of his coat sleeve, knelt down and unlocked my ankles and wrists before either of the guys could react. I gave him a confused look as I stood up and rubbed my sore wrists. "Katy."

"Ice what is it?" I asked gingerly taking a fraction of step back.

"Kate you're not seriously gonna listen to him are you?" asked the red head grabbing hold of my arms angrily.

"Tch Keith you're hurting me!" I whispered wincing.

"Good maybe it'll bring you to your senses!" he yelled almost maniacally.

_Hold on Keith never acts like this. NEVER unless he's...hiding something!_

"Keith what are you hiding from me! Why did you kiss me? Why are you acting like this?" I yelled with tears of anger and frustration building up in my eyes. Keith turned away in shame.

"I-I um... I just want to protect you..." he mumbled staring at me tenderly.

"From what?"

"From me and the way I feel about you." stated Ice emotionlessly refusing to meet my eyes. I pried myself away from Keith and walked up to the bluenette till we were only a few centimetres away from each other. Taking a long deep breath I stared up into his shocked eyes cursing the fact that he was way taller than me.

"Ice I'm sick of this! Please tell me why you've been acting this way! I need to know so I can figure out my own feeling and actions too." I breathed in a shallow whisper. For a few moments Ice was completely motionless before a rare sincere smile spread on his face.

**Hey everybody! I know its been ages since I last updated and passion perfume is still frozen for a while but im still proud to upload the 10****th**** chapter of TAC and hopfully I'll b able to get the 11****th**** done by next week.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Tales Of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 11**

**"Ice I'm sick of this! Please tell me why you've been acting this way! I need to know so I can figure out my own feeling and actions too." I breathed in a shallow whisper. For a few moments Ice was completely motionless before a rare sincere smile spread on his face.**

He cupped my face in his hands so softly it was like he believed I would shatter before his eyes. After stroking my cheeks soothingly with his smooth thumbs, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small purple pellet.

"Ok Katy, but not in front of these two. I want you to hear how I truly feel without their yells echoing in your ears... Alright?" spoke Ice letting his silky voice swirl around me. I took a deep breath and nodded while closing my eyes to block the blinding smoke the pellet would create. The sound of the pellet exploding rang through my ears as Ice lifted me into his arms, turned his boots into skates and disappeared from the room. This was it. No more worry or any suffocating feelings of uncertainty...but my fear still managed to burrow into the pit of my stomach. I couldn't help but cling to Ice's shirt as it's crisp white ruffles under his collar tickled my blushing cheeks. I must have been trembling a bit because I felt the bluenette start to stroke my back soothingly.

"Shhh it's alright Katy I won't let anything or one hurt you. You know that right?" he asked in a warm compassionate tone with a fragile look on his alabaster face.

"I-I know. I t-trust you..." I whispered. Feeling Ice's grip on me tighten I looked up to see him staring forward with a look of determination in his almost endless blue eyes making me think of a wide clear sky and a smile on his face. I was so entranced by the look in those aquamarine orbs that I couldn't resist studying the rest of his face.

_Ivory skin, a chiselled face, baby soft spikes of silky blue hair and those huge but sharp eyes! *sigh* he really is handsome I can't...I can't look away._

I continued reminding myself that he was a criminal but I knew deep down that it couldn't stop the Pandora's Box filled with what I wasn't ever supposed to feel from opening.

"Here we are!" smiled Ice switching into his gentlemanly character the second we were in the luxury master bedroom. I bit my lip uncertainly earning a slight perverted smirk.

"Ice if you really want me to believe you you'll have to drop your characters for a bit and show me the real you." I whispered more to myself than the man in front of me. He stared at me before carefully sitting me on the edge of the bed and kneeling down so we were both at eye level. With his hands on my knees his eyes burnt into mine containing a look that made me melt at its sincerity.

"As you wish my hime." he whispered letting me see a completely unguarded gaze in his eyes. Ice looked so helpless and truthful that I knew he meant it...which unfortunately made me turn a boiling shade of red. "Heheh if letting my guard down made you blush **this** much I would have let you see every one of my reactions when we first met."

I puffed out my cheeks and pouted at the admin in annoyance.

"What did you want to tell me Ice?" I asked professionally. Ice moved his face closer to mine rubbing my knees with his firm smooth hands. It was like he was trying to calm himself.

"Kate I'm not sure how to say this but...*sigh* this is much harder than I thought." sighed Ice falling back so he was resting on his calves with his hands on his blue clad knees.

"Ice..." I murmured getting off the bed and dropping in the same position as Ice so we were only a couple of centimetres apart. I had no idea what I was thinking but somehow I couldn't seem to give a rats ass. I didn't care that we were enemies or if Ice was lying to me. Whatever would happen would happen and I refused to let myself be deceived no matter how much the truth might hurt me.

"Ice you said that you never regret you're actions..."

"Unless you're involved." he muttered refusing to meet my eyes by hiding his ivory face behind a veil of silky blue hair.

"Why is that? Ice I'll do my best to make sure you don't regret it!" I yelled letting the hurt and frustration I felt saturate what should have been a calm understanding tone. With a sudden flick of his hair, Ice revealed his angry blue eyes.

"Why! Why do you even care why do you want to listen to me? Why don't you go back to your knucklehead boyfriend! You looked AND sounded like you enjoyed playing dentist with him! I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN WHAT I FEEL TO SOME RANGER'S GIRL!" bellowed the usually calm bluenette. Ice's chest rose and fell as he as he recovered from his shouting. His clenched fists were still trembling with adrenalin. His poor nerves had been shattered and his pride had taken a huge blow when Keith had kissed me in front of him but...I didn't like being shouted at like that.

_H-how can he say that...how dare he!_

"How dare you say that?" I screamed making Ice jump back in shock. "First off Keith isn't my boyfriend! WE'VE BEEN OVER THIS, REMEMBER STUPID! I don't know why he kissed me but I didn't like it! That moan you heard wasn't a moan; I was trying to get him to stop! I was angry and guilty a-and really...scared. HOW COULD YOU THINK I WANTED THAT KISS? IDIOT! Plus how dare you refer to me as "some ranger's girl"? I'm a top ranger not someone's possession. IDIOT!"

The room was silent apart from my ragged breaths mixed with the occasional hiss of "you idiot".

"Do you mean that?" asked Ice quietly.

"If I didn't I wouldn't have said it you idiot!" I hissed feeling tears of frustration and anger crawl down my reddish cheeks.

"K-Katy I'm sorry..." Ice whispered before resting his hands on my shoulders and giving me that soft look that replaced my anger with warmth.

"It's not fair..." I mumbled with a smile.

"Hm?"

"I can't stay mad at an idiot like you when you give me that look." Ice just chuckled at my childishness.

"You know I'll have to punish you if you keep calling me an idiot kate-N00b." he chuckled with a smug smirk. In retrospect I really should have thought more about my response.

"well if you don't stop calling me Kate-n00b I'll have to punish YOU!" I exclaimed angrily. Ice just gave me a cat like grin and a look that actually SCREAMED how much he'd *enjoy* that. "Not a word you pervert!"

"Aw I thought you wanted me to talk." he smirked making me sigh in annoyance and flop back onto the bed. I closed my eyes irritably when I heard a chuckle start to bubble away in the admin's muscular chest. "I truly love this. I don't want it to disappear" he whispered reverently startling me into opening my left eye to stare at Ice questioningly encouraging him to continue. "We're supposed to be enemies but you always treat me like I'm a good person. Like I'm worth something in your eyes. I don't deserve it but I'm still grateful..."

"You've made some bad choices but you always rely on your own abilities no matter what. Like when you set that trap on the blue sphere during Operation Brighton! You did that with your own knowledge and skill! You always strive to be the best! I could see that when we met and...I respect that. You have a lot of admirable qualities s-so you aren't just worth something your worth a lot!" I exclaimed turning red at the end.

"Katy..." whispered Ice with a smile that was happy, shocked and full of a smug lust all at the same time. To my shame and embarrassment I managed to turn what felt like the brightest shade of crimson in existence. Unable to keep looking at Ice, I clamped my eyes shut and buried my face in my hands. Ice chucked smugly at my reaction as I heard him get up and stalk slowly towards me. "I may not be able to say how I feel but I've always believed that actions speak louder than words." The next thing I knew Ice had pounced on me and had torn my hands away from my face. My eyes widened as I stared into his. We were so close our nose brushed. My arms were now pinned above my head as Ice's chest and thighs came in contact with mine.

Ok this is the 1st chapter I've uploaded from my new laptop! *happy dancing* all of the TAC chapters have been typed up on my laptop now. Explaination is on last chapter from ipod.

MERRY CHRISTNMAS/ HOLIDAYS AND HAVE A Happy new year!


	12. Chapter 12

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 12**

**"Katy..." whispered Ice with a smile that was happy, shocked and full of a smug lust all at the same time. To my shame and embarrassment I managed to turn what felt like the brightest shade of crimson in existence. Unable to keep looking at Ice, I clamped my eyes shut and buried my face in my hands. Ice chucked smugly at my reaction as I heard him get up and stalk slowly towards me. "I may not be able to say how I feel but I've always believed that actions speak louder than words." The next thing I knew Ice had pounced on me and had torn my hands away from my face. My eyes widened as I stared into his. We were so close our nose brushed. My arms were now pinned above my head as Ice's chest and thighs came in contact with mine. **

"A-ah w-wh-what?" I stuttered with my cheeks burning red before clamping my eyes shut in embarrassment.

"Look at me Katy." ordered Ice tenderly.

_My heart's pounding! W-why does he does he always make me feel like this?_

"Kate I want you to see my emotions...just you no one else. I want to see your emotions too." he whispered softly letting his voice wrap around me like a cloud. My breath hitched as I opened my eyes. His face was serious and his eyes looked like they were going to swallow me with their intensity. Without leaving me a second to take in what was happening Ice had crushed his cool lips against mine passionately pushing and licking them while griping my butt possessively. I responded by moaning helplessly against him as his other hand freed my arms to slip his hand underneath me to rest on my lower back.

"Ice...I-I" I moaned pulling my head away for breath. An angry growl sent vibrations down my spine as Ice ground his hips against mine.

"Katy don't tease me. I **always** get what I want remember...I've wanted this for far too long." chuckled Ice in soft ragged breaths before pulling me back into his demanding kiss.

"A-ah Ice!" I whimpered as he moved down to my neck kissing and biting my exposed skin. I felt my cheeks heat up as I tried not to gasp at kisses.

Ice's POV

My heart wouldn't stop pounding as I moved towards the little top ranger hiding behind her hands.

_This is it. I...love her and I'm going to show her._

For once I couldn't think about what was going to happen after. Would I go to jail? Would she reject me or even hate me? There was no room in my mind for thoughts like that as the only thing I was thinking about was Katy. MY Katy. My little n00b ranger. My Kate. After taking a deep breath, I pounced on her pulling away the hands that dared try to hide Katy's beautiful face from me and pinning them above her head. All the while I was resisting a moan when I pressed myself against her warm, soft but firm body.

"A-ah w-what?" stuttered Kate-n00b adorably with her tear stained cheeks burning red. She closed her eyes with a faint whimper to my disappointment.

"Look at me Katy." I told her trying to hide how badly I wanted to hold her and erase any fear I had caused her to feel. Her bottom lip wobbled a tiny bit as her blush increased.

_Arceus she's cute!_

"Kate I want you to see my emotions...just you no one else. I want to see your emotions too."

Suddenly I was staring into blue eyes deeper and purer than any ocean. Beautiful and powerful, able to switch between a sweet calm to a violent rage just like the waves of the sea. Unable to stop myself I meshed my lips against her soft, warm ones with as much passion as I could. I pushed and licked them sensually moving one hand to grab her firm little butt like I'd wanted to do for so long.

_Mine!_

A soft moan erupted in my ears as I freed her arms to let my hand rest on the warm small of her back. I was in pure ecstasy and that sweet sound just made me want her more!

"Ice...I-I" moaned MY beautiful little Kate-n00b before pulling away.

_Grr there's no way I'm giving you up so soon Kate-n00b! I can't... I want you to understand so badly..._

I let out growl escape my throat before grinding my hip against hers.

"Katy don't tease me. I **always** get what I want remember...I've wanted this for far too long." I said trying to steady my breathing before pulling the ranger back to devour her delicious lips hungrily.

_This taste...I want more of her._

That phrase was echoing in my mind taking me over bit by bit until my resistance broke and I bit down on Katy's pale neck sucking hard to force her to groan my name. The object of my affection/lust's whimper combined with an almost hidden gasp just made me more determined to make her mine, I started kissing around her jawline teasingly.

Kate's POV

_That jerk's trying to tease me! Ah what am I doing? I know I care about him but...wait._

I thought back to much I loved Ice's kiss, how he had comforted me, his flirting, his taste, his scent, his eyes, his smile, his personality...him. It was then that it hit me like a bolt of lightning. I ,the youngest top ranger in history, was actually in love with Dim Dun's strongest admin! I froze. I don't even think I was breathing. I felt Ice stop his teasing to look up at me confused

"Kate-n00b?" he murmured in his velvety voice that I could barely register. I just couldn't move! "Katy you're turning blue!" he shouted shaking my shoulders making my lungs kick in again letting me snap out of it and gasp for breath.

_This can't be happening! I'm a top ranger not some love struck little puppy damn it!_

"Gah this is your fault!" I yelled making Ice jump back wide eyed. I buried my face in the beds cold sheets shaking in shock.

"What's my fault?"

"This! It isn't normal. It shouldn't be this way! I should like some goodie goodie like Keith or Sven or even Isaac!" I shouted into the bed.

"Kate what do you mean?" asked Ice coldly flipping me onto my back and sitting on my hips. I tried wriggling away but Ice just pinned me to the bed pressing himself so I could feel his abs.

_Ah not good!_

"Tell me. NOW!" he hissed grinding his hips against mine possessively making me whimper weakly.

"I-Ice pl-please don't!" I moaned softly going limp beneath him. He growled making me look into his eyes only to see anger, fear and uncertainty fighting for dominance in those endless pools of blue.

_I...I love him..._


	13. Chapter 13

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 13**

**"Tell me. NOW!" he hissed grinding his hips against mine possessively making me whimper weakly. **

**"I-Ice pl-please don't!" I moaned softly going limp beneath him. He growled making me look into his eyes only to see anger, fear and uncertainty fighting for dominance in those endless pools of blue. **

_**I...I love him...**_

"I-Ice do you like me? I whispered while looking directly into his eyes he looked shocked and stared at me like I was joking. "Are you serious? Why do you think I'm doing this! You're so dense!" yelled Ice grabbing hold of my shoulders tighter and crushing our lips together.

_Mn...I can't take this!_

"I don't want this if it's just out of lust or curiosity! I'm not your toy Ice!" I yelled finally pushing him away.

"You think this is just lust? Well I guess that's part of it... I've wanted you ever since we met Kate but that wouldn't make me feel this much if it was just that plus if there isn't any passion in a kiss then its hollow!" Ice said softly cupping my cheek soothingly before continuing. " I'll admit that when I kissed you the first time in was just curiosity but once our lips touched I couldn't think! It just felt so natural...so sweet. I kissed you afterwards because I wanted to show you what I don't have enough courage to tell you. I'm a coward Katy but...you make me strong..." said Ice in a gently yet passionate voice that I'd never heard before. "Kate...I love you. You're my obsession. MY ranger. MY little Kate-n00b."

_H-he loves me..._

My heart skipped a beat as the tears ran down my already soaked cheeks. It had been the roughest day of my life and I was unable to control my emotions. I couldn't help it. I started to sob and hug myself as instantly released me sitting next to where I was curled up.

"Katy... I-I'm going to turn myself in and give evidence to help you catch Lavana, Heath and Kincaid. I'll be in jail so I won't burden you anymore and I'm truly sorry that I hurt you. I just want you to know that I love you very very much and that I'll always care about you..." he whispered in a shaky voice hiding his face behind a veil of blue hair sadly.

_W-wait he thinks I'm rejecting him?_

"Ice do you mean that. I mean truly from the bottom of your heart?" I asked wiping my eyes.

"Yes...you have no idea how much."

I took a deep breath and sat up before taking Ice's face in both my hands and looked deep into his eyes.

_He's... telling the truth!_

My heart lifted and soft tears flowed back down my cheeks before kissing him on the lips passionately. It only took a moment for the handsome bluenette to respond, sliding his Tongue into my mouth as mine ran over battling him. Ice moaned flipping me onto my back crushing me into his hard body while his Tongue finally won against mine. I heard a lustful moan erupt from my throat as Ice wrenched up my leg to grind our hips together perfectly in time with tongues and lips. I don't know how much time passed before we finally pulled away gasping desperately for breath. The admin slowly rolled onto his side breathless looking the happiest I'd ever seen him.

"Ice just so we're clear. I love you too..." I smiled shyly blushing making him wrap his arms around me pulling me into his chest to stroke my hair.

"You better mean it, I don't want pity." he chuckled pushing my butt so our faces were inches away.

"I wouldn't kiss you otherwise..." I pouted turning red. With his trademark smirk on his chiselled face, ice pulled me back into another kiss.

"I'm gonna miss you Katy." he whispered almost silently. My heart started to slow down as the intense happiness I had been feeling ebbed away leaving me limp. "Kate-n00b are you alright?"

"Mm I'm just gonna miss you too." I murmured. Ice's grip on me tightened protectively and I relaxed into him with a small sigh. Before I knew what had happened Ice was pinning me to the bed and started sucking on my neck. I yelped as he bit down and started licking the spot slowly. "I-Ice y-you're gonna leave a m-mark!" I yelped in between mews of pleasure that I couldn't hide from him. Ice smirked against my bare skin before pulling away from my neck to kiss me senseless again. I felt like a breathless puddle of goo when he finally pulled away.

"I just wanted to give you something to remember me by and your cute little moans paired with your delicious taste is more than enough for me. Although I don't think I could forget you even if I tried. " he smirked, his eyes softening as I glared up at him with bright red cheeks.

_Gr he just loves teasing me! I think some revenge is in order!_

Suddenly I wrapped my legs around Ice's hips as my arm snaked around his ivory neck. The admin sat on the back of his legs with a rare stunned look in his eyes before I meshed our lips together. I pushed and sucked his lips pushing him down onto the bed hungrily snaking my Tongue in between his lips that opened immediately. Pressing my body harder against him, I felt him groan and run his hand though me hair while I teased his Tongue heatedly. Finally I pulled away gingerly touching my bruised lips while Ice held me on his chest with his hand resting on my butt and shoulder blades.

"Arceus Katy! I suppose you're no n00b when it comes to kissing! What have you been doing, practicing on your hand?" grinned Ice determined to have the upper hand.

"Actually I practiced with Isaac back in ranger school all those long nights in the library got pretty boring after a while so we decided to make things a little more _pleasurable_" I said nonchalantly.

"YOU DID WHAT WITH WHO?" shouted Ice sitting bolt upright with me snuggled into his shirt as I sat on his lap. I couldn't help it. I burst out laughing. The embarrassment and shock on Ice's usually stoic alabaster face was just to priceless. "Why you little!"

"Ok ok I'm sorry Icicle." I giggled kissing his slightly red cheek unable to stop myself.

"Icicle eh?" smirked the admin making me try to stutter out an excuse.

_I can't believe I just called him that!_

"I like it. Call me it more often." he chuckled "M'kay Kate-n00b."

"Damn it. I hate when couples give each other those cutesy embarrassing nicknames. Gah there goes my reputation!" I pouted blushing as I snuggled into his chest for warmth.

"You can't help being cute...sy. Your adorable." he smiled pushing something into my hand. It was one of my lucky green hairties Ice had pulled out with the silver leaf charm representing Partner Farm.

_Man that feels like years ago not hours._

"One hit the floor but this one was still in your hair. I thought they were special since you wore them during Operation Brighton. I'm sorry I hurt you..."

"I know you are Ice and I forgive you but I can't believe you actually remembered that..." I murmured cradling my hairband in the palm of my hand. "You know...I think it'll be easy to find my other one so if you want y-you can keep this one. Um I know it sounds silly but it's always given me good luck so maybe it'll work for you." I mumbled with a small embarrassed blush staining my cheeks.

_He probably thinks I'm such a kid..._

"I'll treasure it..." said Ice with a smile and a faint blush on his cheeks before kissing my lips gently and lovingly. "I think it works, after all I've only had it a short time and I've already got my dream girl that I know I don't deserve."

"Ice you...you can be so sweet sometimes." I whispered more to myself than Ice but he still heard me.

"Get used to it. I take care of what's mine." he smirked smugly hugging me tighter. I was too happy to get angry with him so I just kissed him again on the lips. Unfortunately Ice wanted more than a little peck so I was pinned to the bed AGAIN as his tongue attacked my mouth. However this wasn't the worst thing to happen (I actually liked it a lot *blush*) as the very second Ice slid that skilful muscle into my mouth, Keith, Sven and surprisingly Wendy and Rythmi burst in.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tales of Almia Castle**

**Chapter 14**

**Final! **

_"Get used to it. I take care of what's mine." he smirked smugly hugging me tighter. I was too happy to get angry with him so I just kissed him again on the lips. Unfortunately Ice wanted more than a little peck so I was pinned to the bed AGAIN as his tongue attacked my mouth. However this wasn't the worst thing to happen (I actually liked it a lot *blush*) as the very second Ice slid that skilful muscle into my mouth, Keith, Sven and surprisingly Wendy and Rythmi burst in. _

"ICE GET OFF HER!" bellowed Sven rushing over to punch Ice in the head before Keith ran to haul me into his buff chest. Ice hit the floor hard leaving a streak of red across the snow White floor.

_Oh Arceus his back from when the headboard hit him!_

"Sven stop it!" I yelled making Keith flinch and the older ranger turn to stare at me.

"Kate he had you pinned to the bed!" he yelled.

"He's hurt from when you blew up the wall! Ice got hurt PROTECTING ME!" I shouted back trying to pry myself away from Keith. "K-Keith let go!"

"No. What did he do you?" hissed the red head with a uncharacteristic venom in his voice.

"N-nothi-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME, YOUR LIPS ARE BRUISED!"

My hand instantly shot up to my throbbing lips guiltily before pushing away and going over to Ice.

"Ice tell me where it hurts ok?" I asked gingerly helping him up and over to the bed. With a groan the bluenette nuzzled into my neck placing a small kiss my pale skin.

"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" bellowed Keith grabbing Ice by the scruff of his long jacket. "Keep. Away. From. My. Girl!"

Ice quickly shot a deadly glare at the ranger and grabbed hold of Keith's shirt.

"Katy isn't yours! I know I don't deserve her; I know it but I do love her more than anyone else I've ever met and Katy...Katy loves me.." he hissed his voice and sky like eyes going soft near the end. "If she loved someone else I'd just gave evidence and allowed myself to be taken away but she loves...Me"

Ice looked so happy even though there was blood dripping out of his coat that I couldn't stop smiling softly.

"FINALLY~!" squealed Rythmi and Wendy running over to grab my and Ice's hands and jump Up and down. Ice didn't look amused.

"Oh c'mon no need to glare!" laughed Wendy as Sven just stared in awe at her actions.

_These two are so getting together! Well as long as Sven can stop flirting to get her attention._

"Yeah we're just so happy Kate finally confessed! She's been crushing on you for so long!" grinned Rythmi hugging me.

"Ryth!" I hissed turning red. Ice smirked.

"Is that true Katy?" he grinned pulling me out of Rythmi's arms and into his. I squeaked and accidentally brushed my hand over his coat feeling a warm liquid soak my palm.

_Blood!_

"Ice lie down on the bed and take your jacket and shirt off!" I commanded going in to my serious ranger mode.

"I didn't know you wanted to go that far...well so fast anyway I'm not complaining though." grinned Ice sliding his hand up my leg. I blushed pink but still stayed professional before prying Ice away from me glaring at him.

"Coat and shirt off! NOW!" I hissed in my coldest tone making all the men in the room flinch. With a gulp that only I could see, the bluenette took off his thick coat and crisp white shirt leaving his muscular chest completely bare. I could already feel my cheeks getting warmer so I quickly pushed him onto the bed so he was laying on his stomach and got out my first aid kit.

"Oh Arceus! Why didn't you say anything Ice!" I yelled as I saw a huge bloody scrape along with an angry bruise marring his toned back.

_Man h-he's hot! No bad Kate! Treat the guy and keep your mouth shut or he'll never let you hear the end of it!_

"Man how the hell could you stand with your back like that!" whistled Sven giving me a hand cleaning the blood of the admin. Ice stayed silent and only moved to pull up his arms to rest his head on them.

_He looks angry...*sigh* Men and their pride!_

"Ok this is going to sting." muttered Sven getting out the disinfectant that could make a grown tyranitar cry.

"Um Sven maybe I should do that." I smiled taking the KILLER antiseptic and switching it with a milder one trying not to notice how badly Sven wanted to hurt Ice.

"Fine..."

Suddenly Ice seemed to perk up as he felt my fingertips brush carefully over his wound.

"Alight hold still please Icicl-Ice" I whispered making him smirk as I almost said his new 'nickname'.

"I'm SO getting you to call me that." he smirked before hissing as I applied to spray and bandages. Softly I let my hands drift over his skin to see if there were any other injuries until Keith, who had been strangely silent, pulled me away.

"I think he's enjoying it too much." mumbled the red head as Ice sat up still shirtless.

_Ice looks really tense...is worried about me being near Keith?_

"Keith...um I-I" I stuttered weakly.

_Keith is my best guy friend; I don't want to lose him!_

"Kate it's alright. I was so desperate to keep you by my side that I hurt you. You're my best friend and I'm always gonna love you but I...I think I got my love for you as my friend mixed up cause...you're just so important to me. I'm NOT saying I like the idea of you and that dirtbag over there together but if he makes you happy then I'm always going to support you. Of course I'll be the first one to break his legs if he hurts you!" smiled Keith sincerely glaring at Ice at the last part.

"K-Keith...thank you so much!" I beamed laughing in relief wrapping my arms around his neck and burying my face in his jacket hugging my spiky haired friend tightly. Keith sighed in relief before hugging me back resting his head in the crook of my neck. I heard giggling behind me after we finally pulled apart. When I turned around I saw Rythmi and Wendy giggling at Ice as he fumed silently.

"Ice are you jelo-EEP!" I asked before I was pulled into the admin's lap so my back was pushed against his firm pecs and arms.

"I'm possessive not jealous..." he glared licking the mark on my neck.

"Oh my Arceus is that a hicky?" screamed Wendy pushing Ice's face away so she could see it better. Ice didn't look very happy so I quickly helped him up.

"Sorry, you're probably regretting this now..." I murmured but he just smirked and moved closer to my face.

"I love you Kate-n00b. I always will and I promise I will NEVER regret my choice." he whispered reverently kissing me gently on the lips.

"Aww so sweet!" cooed my female friends in the room making Ice's eye twitch.

"I don't have to love your friends do I?" whispered the bluenette so only I could hear. I just smiled sheepishly. "Well we better get on with this! I, Ice of the Sinis Trio, surrender. I plead guilty to all charges and I will give evidence and help the Union to catch the rest of the trio and Kincaid.

"W-wait what?" yelled Keith and Sven.

"I'm not going to be my girl's enemy. Besides I could never live with myself if any of those idiots hurt Katy because I didn't do anything to catch them." stated Ice coolly and calmly.

"Alright then let's go to the Union. You will give evidence and then be sent to court where you will be sentenced for your crimes of course we'll do what we can to get you a reduced statement for your information. Top ranger Kate Fable will have to come to where your being held to interview you as well as check on your well-being." said Sven professionally.

"Wait I get Kate-n00b to visit me?" asked Ice with a small (super adorable) smile.

"Well ranger Fable is in charge of capturing the Sinis Trio after all!" chuckled Keith just as Ice spun me around to devour my lips making me blush and everyone else look away snickering at my red face.

"I love you Katy..." breathed Ice holding me close.

"Love you too Icicle..." I smiled cuddling into his broad chest. No matter what happened to us next we knew we'd get though it one way or another. We would. We had to.

-END-

Ok you guys I've completed my goal to get TAC finished before Christmas however you won't be getting this until after. I should explain why my hiatus has been extended so here goes. A few months ago my laptop screen bust completely and that meant that everything I'd been franticly trying to type up in a week like I promised was locked. I've been re-typing as much as I can as I'm getting a new laptop for Christmas. Merry Christmas and I hope you all have a very happy new year. ~Cele-chan1


End file.
